Love Story Paul, Dawn, and Conway
by AuqaLilly2.0
Summary: Kanto's Elite Four needs a new member so they send out invites to a few Pokemon Trainer all over the world. Paul gets one and invites Dawn to go with him. There they meet up with some of their old friends including Conway who is still in love with Dawn. Dawn starts having nightmares. What do the dreams mean? And why would dream Conway hurt her? Will Paul win the Tourdement.


Chapter One  
The Death of Fury

The city of Manhattan in the year 2042. The building we know were gone and replaced with solid steel buildings that glimmered in the waning gibbous moon light. The tallest building that was in the middle of the city, it looked like the Eiffel Tower but it was solid steel. The city was as bussy as it always but there was no humans. But there were hundreds of robot of all shapes and sizes. The robot were patrolling the city on the look out for any humans. But there were some humans on the street hiding in the shadows. Their group had six people in it, three teen girls, two teen boys, and a older man.

The first and oldest of the group was a young woman of the age of 19. She was the second to the tallest of the group of the height of 5.7 feet tall, weight of 200 pounds of pure mescal, with long brownish blonde hair, blue eyes,and she was wearing a skin tight full body purple suit that covered all but her face, hands and her knees down and no shoes. Her name was June but when she was fighting she liked being called Hulket.

The second oldest was a young man of the age of 18. He was the tallest of the group of the height of 6.0 feet tall, weight 250 pound of pure musicals, with army cute short cut hair, small brown eyes, and he was wearing tight black jeans, big black army boots, a tiger print leather belt with and a white t-shirt with a white tiger on the back. His name was Hector but in a fight everyone calls him Power Tight or PT for short.

The third oldest was another young woman of the age of 17. She was 5.4 feet tall, weight of 120 pounds, small, thin, long reddish brown hair, big forest green eyes, she was wearing a skin tight black suit that covered her from her feet up to her neck that had a white design on it that looked like spider webs, tied around her waist was a white sash with a black dragon print, and a black mask that just covered her eye. Her name was Anna May but she's mostly known as Miss Webs.

The forth oldest of the group was the last girl of the age of 17 but months younger then Anna. She had her long wavy black hair pulled threw a hole that was in the back of the silver helmet that covered all of her head except her was the shortest of the teens at 4.5 feet tall, weighing only 77 pounds, she was wear a sky blue full body suit with three silver round disc one on her stumick and the other two on her small breast and silver gloves, boots, and belt. Her name was Mie also known as Nova Girl.

The last of the group was the youngest of the age 16. He had shoulder leagth dark black hair that turned navi blue in light, dark blue eyes, stood at least 5.3 feet tall, 115 pounds, he was warring black skin tight pants, long sleeve black shirt, black slip on boots, and a full league hooded Navy blue cloak. His name was James Kurt but he liked being called Kurt Jr. or Shadow Boy.

The man in the group was Nick Fury, but he looked much older by 28 years, his nicely cut mustaches had turned gray and it wasn't so with trimmed, but he was wearing the same clothes as he always wore.

They were trying to break in to the Eiffel Tower like building where their eye on the inside told them Ultron has been working on a Time Machine. Ultron hoped to send some of his robot army into the past to kill of some of the humans in the countries he still don't have control of. But this small group of heroes mission is to destroy the machine and steel the planes to build there own.

"Miss Webs, Shadow Boy do you see any thing." said Nick in a wispier.

"The shadows see nothing." said Kurt Jr.

"My spider scents isn't picking anything up." said Anna.

Nick lead them as he ran across the street into the shadows of the next ally. After 30 minutes of running through the robot city in the shadows they had reached the capital building. There was a tunnel opening that old and broken down robot parts came out of once in a while. Miss Webs went in first climbing inside it like a spider. She was a third way in when she signaled for the others to fallow her.

They climbed a long way before they reached the dismantle room. Anna used her spider sense to check if the cost was clear before climbing out. They were half way to their goal but they still had a long way to go. They were making their way up a long hallway when Miss Webs spider sense went off for the first time sense they entered the city.

"Heads up!"

"What is it?" asked Nick as he pulled out his gun.

"Nine maybe more Tiger bots. Coming our way"

"Keep your eyes open team."

Miss Webs crawled up the wall as Nova Girl took flight, June transformed into her Hulket form, and the others spred out ready to fight the tiger like robots. Soon they were surrounded by twelve of the mucanic cats. Hulket and Power Tiger ran forward into the tiger bots sending them flying making open attacks for the others. Using her Nova Beam Nova Girl blasted into dust, Shadow Boy used two of the Tiger Bots own shadows against them by turning their shadows into blades slashing them in half, Nick took out two more by shooting them in the chest where their power corse were, Miss Webs used her Spider Webbing by webbing up one of the Tiger Bots and slammed it in to another one turning them in to scrap metal then Power Tiger and Hulket picked up the last two and threw them at eachother shattering them into pieces.

"Do you sense anything else?" asked Hulket.

"No nothing."

"Just don't let your guards up. That was no where near the end of the guard drones." said Nick.

They continued on their way down the hall till they reached the last door. This door was were they were trying to get too. Anna put her hand on the door and closed her eyes.

"I can feel twenty or so robots in there. Oh no we to late the machine is up and running."

"What are we doing around here." said Hulket as she charged past them all and broke down the doors.

"And that's why I didn't name her the leader of the group." said Fury then he and the rest of them fallowed.

The room was a big room full of all different kinds of glowing gears, sparking wires, all sizes of computers, and twenty-five 15 foot tall robots. Behind the robots was a large round arch-way that glowed a bright green that had a computer panel beside it. Hulket was smashing one of the robot's when a second one came up behind her and grabbed her around the middle and started to squeeze her as tight as it could.

"Sorry to dissapiont you, but I already have a boyfriend." said June as she shadder the robots arms in to peaces. She landed on the ground spun around and jumped up and punched its head off sending it flying across the room.

Power Tiger took out two of them as he took out the legs of one making it fall into the one next to it breaking both apart.

Nova Girl tried to blast them apart like she did with the Tiger Bots but her Nova Beams bounced off. So she started using her Nova Speed and started flying threw them making them short-sercet. But they all new she couldn't keep it up for long.

Shadow Boy took one of the robots' shadows and now has it fighting it owner and another one.

Miss Webs was using her webbing to tie as many of the robots up as she could.

"Its useless. You children will never win."

The biggest of the computer screens flickered on and a face of a evil metal devil robot appeared.

"Ultron." said Fury.

"Nick Fury your children can not beat me. Something not even their parents could."

"My kids are better then their parents. Plan B team. Avengers of Time go."

"You herd him Team." said Anna as she destroyed the computer screen. Shadow Boy vanished from site then re-appeared by the by the glowing green arch way as the rest of the team took off attacking the robots to keep their attention away from Shadow Boy as he fumbled with the controls.

Lazar guns lowered from the ceiling took aim at the heroes. Anna herd Shadow Boy yell. "Its ready. Lets go!" She covered her team's backs as they ran threw the Time Manchin one by one. But then as she ran to the Time Portal she felt a hand grabbed her and threw her to the right. Anna fell to the ground but she got up again looking to see who had done that.

"NICKIE!"

Five feet away laying on the on the cold metal floor was Nick who was bleeding from a burnt lazar gun shot in his chest, just above his heart.

"No Nickie you can't die here." said Anna as she ran to his side and drop to her knees.

"You have to go, AnnaMay."

"Yea and your coming with me." said Miss Webs as she tried to Pick Nick up in her arms. But he gasped in pain making her stop.

"Anna May. you have to leave me here and lead your Team. When you finish the mission, none of this will have happened."

"But I can't just leave you. Not like this."

"You have too."

"I... I can-"

"Anna May Parker Fury as your adopted father I am telling you to run threw that portal now."

A tear excepted Anna's eyes as she got to her feet and started to run. As she reached the Time Machine she looked back at Nick who was now starring at her with one lifeless eye.


End file.
